In the related art, there is a known microscope that generates an image with a wide angle of view by capturing images of a specimen while moving an observation viewing field by moving a stage, on which the specimen is mounted, and by successively pasting the acquired images (for example, see PTL 1.
In PTL 1, when images having motion blurring due to the movement of the stage or distortion caused by defocusing due to surface roughness of the specimen are pasted, in order to prevent deterioration of the quality of the pasted image thus generated, image restoration processing is carried out by obtaining deterioration information that indicates deterioration caused in the acquired images and by restoring the images on the basis of the obtained deterioration information.